


3/4

by Kabii



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, and this is also a vague attempt to escape from my creativity block, go d forgive me for my shitty writing, help me, hhhhhkhhhhhh, im like uber tired and i refused to go to bed until i had this finished, it's ALMOST 5 AM WHAT IS UP, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabii/pseuds/Kabii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MintCocoa Story Bc I am MintCocoa trash H ELP ME.</p>
    </blockquote>





	3/4

**Author's Note:**

> MintCocoa Story Bc I am MintCocoa trash H ELP ME.

His hand clamped tightly around hers as he briskly walked down the upper floor's corridor towards the staircase dragging her closely behind him, trying not to awake the pets within the household that were in a deep slumber.

"M-Mint..y..." She moaned as she tried to keep her footsteps in pace with his. "It's 3 in the morning... wh.. what are you doing?"

Mint stopped walking and turned around, reaching his free arm out to place a single finger to her lips, gently hushing her. "You will see shortly, my lady." He gently assured her, removing his finger from her mouth. "Just do me one favor for now. Okay?"

"O-okay..." Cocoa whispered. "W-What do you want me to do?"

"Close your eyes." Mint said as he gradually started to walk once more. "And don't open them until I say so. Okay?"

"O-Okay?" Cocoa cocked her head to the side slightly in a questioning manner, before quickly dismissing her curiosity and shutting her eyes and allowed Mint to guide her down the corridor. "W-where are you taking me Minty?"

"You'll see." Mint Choco walked towards a light switch at the end of the hallway, smoothly flicking it on in one swift motion. "Just keep your eyes shut okay?"

"Okay Minty." Cocoa nodded. "B-but, If you don't mind me asking... Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"I-Is it like a surprise of some sorts?"

"You'll see." Mint finally reached the top of the staircase, his lady standing near his side. "Now... If you don't mind." He released grip of her hand, and wrapped a arm around her shoulders. "I'll need to help you walk down this bit. And remember to keep your eyes closed. Okay?"

Cocoa felt his warm arm rest on her shoulders, making her cheeks flush in a light blush. "O-Okay." She slowly took a step forward, as she felt his arm gently push her forward. "How much longer do I have to keep my eyes closed?"

"Only a little bit longer." Mint said, carefully guiding her down the stairs and over to her living area; most of her furniture was pushed to the side, exposing the hard wood floor that was underneath. Once He had her in a clear spot, he removed his arm from her shoulders, and positioned his body to run face-to-face parallel to hers. He reached for her cheek with one of his hands, placing his hand onto her smooth skin. 

He stared at her, carefully examining her facial features for a brief moment; before showing a small smile, leaning in to give her a gentle peck on her forehead.

He pulled away, turning to a table nearby where a small silver and black remote rested. He rushed over and grabbed the remote, turning on the stereo; allowing a classical waltz to flutter around the room. "Okay, Lady Cocoa... You are permitted to open your eyes now." Mint nodded as he placed the remote back on the small table.

Cocoa opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. "M-Mint!" She gasped. "W-what is all of this? Why a-are we downstairs?" 

Mint chuckled. "I wanted to spend some quality time with you... Special quality time." Mint clapped his hands, activating various string lights that were hung throughout the room, brightening up the area significantly. "Since my agenda has been filled with performance after performance, I haven't really gotten the time to... well... y'know."

Cocoas blush flushed significantly darker. "M-Minty... y-you really didn't need to do... all... of... this..." She paused, taking a small nervous gulp. "I-Is that why all the furniture pushed to the side?"

Mint shrugged. "Well I really can't explain it with words..." He held a hand out to her in an inviting manner. "But... I can explain it through a dance, my lady."

Cocoa stared at his inviting gaze for a brief moment before taking his hand hesitantly. Mint chuckled once more, pulling her into his arms, allowing the both of them to melt into their own world, with each synchronized step gradually blocking out reality. Their steps and twirls gradually lead them out of the living quarters, and through the kitchen, and straight to the patio outside, without a single step missing a beat.

The two of them were giggling like children, their foreheads gently resting upon one another, their eyes firmly locked in a dreamy gaze. 

"Minty... This was amazing..." Cocoa muttered between chuckles. "You... You're amazing... It's been a while since I've been felt this way."

"Ah, My lady." Mint grinned. "I know what you are saying, I haven't felt this feeling since my first visit with you."

Cocoa blushed. "R-Really?"

"Why, Yes." He pulled away, twirling her around under his arm before releasing his grip from her, giving her a gracious bow. "It was the only other recent occurrences in my life where I truly felt like... Myself."

Cocoa stood there, a tad bit stunned by what he said. Mint chuckled. "You truly are an inciting individual Cocoa."

Cocoa giggled, covering her blazing hot cheeks with her bare hands. "O-Oh stop...~"

Mint continued chuckling as he took a few steps towards her before pulling her into an embrace, kissing where her bangs parted. "It's true..." He softly muttered, barely loud enough for her to hear. "... Just like my admiration for you... My lady."

Cocoas eyes widened as she abruptly pulled away, staring into his minty green eyes for a brief moment before leaning up to quickly kiss him on his lips; quickly burring her head into his chest afterwords.

"I'm quite fond of you as well... Minty."


End file.
